Viva Makihara
Viva Makihara, real name Julianne Fraundchén, was a special forces operator, psycho-analyst, geopolitical strategist, and military tactician, born in 1944 in a small colonial plantation in Vietnam (then French Indochina), living long into the first half of the 22nd century. During her time alive she would engage in numerous clandestine conspiracies across the globe, spanning from fighting in the Vietnam War in the 1960's and 70's, to corporate espionage in the 80's under a corporate force known as J-X, and culminating in The Cosmosett Incident, where Makihara attempted to merge the human consciousnesses of the world into a "Noö-Sphere" through the use of Verdrag-N, which would have resulted in the brain deaths of 1,237,000 individuals, and the creation of a human hive-mind like structure. However, her plan failed at the hands of a band of her former operatives and team members that had rebelled in order to thwart the activation of the Noö-Sphere and to contain the spread of Verdrag-N. Biography Early Life Born to a wealthy Dutch land owner and a Japanese nurse who had fled Japan, she grew up in a remote region of Northern Vietnam known as Ga Yên Trung. Julianne was raised well, receiving education in language and etiquette from the servants of the plantation, as well as shooting and hunting from her bodyguard, a man simply known as Basque. In 1966 she would marry a wandering French Legionnaire named Antony Lourel, giving birth to their first child Mary nine months later. However, Mary was born sickly, with a high fever and constant fits during the night. Fearing that he might lose his grand-daughter, Samson Fraundchén ventured out into a nearby village that was in good relation with the Fraundchén family, hoping to find a remedy. An elder of the village provided to Samson a small sprig of rare herb to cure the ailing child, warning him that it would come at a price. After administering the ground up plant, Julianne's child immediately began to recover. The relief was short lived, and on October 9th 1968 the Fraundchén Plantation was attacked and overrun by Vietcong fighters. Dragged from the site of the raid by Basque, she fought every for every inch, struggling to escape and crying to save the infant Mary instead. After Basque succumbed to gunshot wounds, she awoke to find herself alone and naked in the thick Vietnamese jungle. Eventually making her wake back to the burnt out remains of Fraundchén Plantation, she found the bodies of her spouse and daughter to both be missing. Consumed by rage and revenge, she vowed to live until those that took from her died. For 3 months she survived subsisting on any nutrient she could find while avoiding Vietcong patrols, later killing them for rations and equipment, until finally passing out from fatigue and being discovered by Major Jack Madson of US Army Rangers J Company. Speaking only French and Dutch, Julianne was found with brain malnutrition induced amnesia repeating the word Viva, literally "Live", over and over again, attributing to her nickname with the patrolling band of soldiers who would take her in and grow to become her new family. However, the effects of her extreme fatigue and post-traumatic shock would lead to extreme long term amnesia, erasing recollection of the past three years of her life. Dogwood Attacks and Operation Everland Finding Camp Dogwood Finding herself one of the few survivors of a devastating chemical attack on Rangers J Company in 1969, she struck off on her own to find the culprits. However, the now fervently patriotic "Viva" was met with only devastation after finding that the chemical attacks had been a calculated false-flag attack in order to sway public opinion and place blame on the Soviet Union through the clever reproduction of Soviet chemical weaponry. Enraged by the betrayal, she escaped her new captors and slaughtered the entire base, a former French Foreign Legion outpost called Dogwood, sparing few, notably German chemical weapons scientist Johann Samaritan. Inspired by tales of the base's grisly slaughter, the Vietcong later began to refer to her mysterious figure as Tâycong - Vietnamese for "The Western Guerrilla." Destroying Everland It was revealed to Viva by the commander of Dogwood, Sebastian Seguiro that the attack on her company was part of a series of false flag attacks and social experiments codenamed Operation Everland, designed to altar the socioeconomic and political effects of the Vietnam War and other conflicts. Unsatisfied with the destruction of on-site facilities in Vietnam, Viva would go on to hunt those involved in Operation Everland, finally finding closure for J Company in 1982 with the death of Robert Jauio, CIA General Counsel and head of Operation Everland. After dismantling Operation Everland, Viva established her new Identity as Viva Makihara, after discovering the identity of her biological parents from US Army records. Obtaining this information however would lead to a cascade of memories that had previously been lost due to Viva's amnesia, culminating in the recollection of the night of October 9th 1968, and the lust for revenge that she had left behind. J-X and Project Malabali Discovery of Mary Lourel No sooner did she clean the blood of Operation Everland off her hands would Viva Makihara then venture on in search of her daughter's remains, hoping to find peace, however the search instead led her to a pharmaceutical research think tank called the Jean-Tean Foundation, and revealing that her daughter was in fact alive, and preserved with a form of prototype cryo-static containment, having aged ten years. After negotiating her services to the foundations head in exchange for her daughter's safe revival, Viva Makihara was forced into the secretive corporate espionage unit known as J-X. During her employment at J-X, she discovered that her daughter had been preserved after she was rescued from the hands of the Vietcong and found to have strange physiological properties caused by the application of the mysterious drug to her nervous system, which had saved her in infancy. During her time alive she would engage in numerous clandestine conspiracies across the globe, culminating in The Cosmosett Incident, where she attempted to merge the human consciousness into a "Noö-Sphere" through the use of Verdrag-N, which would have resulted in the brain deaths of 1,237,000 individuals, and the creation of a human hive-mind like structure. However, her plan failed at the hands of a band of her former operatives and team members that had rebelled in order to thwart the activation of the Noö-Sphere and to contain the spread of Verdrag-N.